bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 87
|romaji= Gekitotsu |cover= All Might |volume= 10 |pages= 18 |date= April 18, 2016 |issue= 20, 2016 |arc= Hideout Raid |new character= |anime episode= Episode 47 |previous = Chapter 86 |next= Chapter 88 }} |Gekitotsu}} is the eighty-seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary At the supposed League of Villains' hideout, Izuku Midoriya, Eijiro Kirishima, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Shoto Todoroki prepare to infiltrate the hideout. Eijiro sees that the hideout is similar to a warehouse while Izuku sees that the front gate is overgrown with weeds and assumes that the League of Villains were trying to disguise their hideout by making it look dilapidated. Two drunken people approach the group, causing Tenya and Izuku to act cool in order to drive them away. Seeing that there are shady characters on the street now, Shoto suggests that they distance themselves by going to the back of the hideout. The group head towards the back and reach a window. Izuku tells the group that they should scout and not do anything drastic. However, it is dark inside the hideout. Before Momo suggests creating night-vision goggles, Eijiro takes out a pair of night-vision goggles. Izuku and Eijiro stand on Shoto and Tenya respectively to see inside the window of the hideout. Eijiro looks inside with the night-vision goggles and quickly hands Izuku the night vision goggles. Izuku sees through the window with the night-vision goggles and sees three tanks with Nomu in them; Izuku realizes that the location that he, Eijiro, Shoto, Tenya, and Momo have arrived at is not the League of Villains' hideout, but their warehouse, where they manufacture and store Nomu. At the actual League of Villains' hideout, Katsuki Bakugo wonders about Tomura's teacher, saying he is disappointed that Tomura Shigaraki is not the actual leader. Tomura orders Mr. Compress to knock out Katsuki. Someone knocks on the door saying it is the pizza guy, which confuses Tomura and Kurogiri. Suddenly, All Might smashes into the hideout, which shocks the villains. Tomura orders Kurogiri to create portals, but Kamui Woods swings in and uses his Lacquered Chains Prison to restrain the villains, which prevents Kurogiri from creating an escape route. Dabi prepares to use his flames to burn away Kamui's wood, but Gran Torino kicks Dabi stopping Dabi from using his Quirk. All Might, Kamui Woods, and Gran Torino have restrained the League of Villains'; Mr. Compress realizes that U.A.'s press conference was just a diversion so that the League of Villains' would lower their guard. The door opens, revealing Edgeshot to be the one playing the role as pizza guy; Edgeshot notes that the Pro Heroes will not be so careless as before while some members of the Police Force move into the room. Edgeshot also comments that the Police Force and other Pro Heroes have surrounded the perimeter outside. Outside, Endeavor complains that All Might led the raid instead of him. Naomasa Tsukauchi informs Endeavor that he can stop any villain that tries to escape since he has a wider field of view than All Might; Endeavor agrees with Naomasa's analysis. All Might sees Katsuki and compliments him for enduring this scary situation, much to Katsuki's chagrin, as he says he was not scared and was about to defeat the villains, which indicates that he was indeed scared. Tomura tells the Heroes that they are also not few in number and orders Kurogiri to bring in all the Nomu. However, Kurogiri is not able to bring in the Nomu with his Quirk since they are not there, which surprises Tomura. At the League of Villains' warehouse, Mt. Lady smashes the front of the warehouse by slamming a truck onto the warehouse with her foot, which shocks Izuku and his group. Mt. Lady along with Tiger, Best Jeanist, and Gang Orca infiltrate the partially destroyed warehouse and apprehend all the Nomu while Tora rescues Ragdoll. Best Jeanist confirms that the warehouse has been suppressed. At the League of Villains' hideout, All Might criticizes Tomura for underestimating the Pro Heroes, the Police Force as well as Katsuki's unwavering spirit. All Might declares that it is game over for Tomura and the League of Villains. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * , from Horikoshi's previous work Oumagadoki Doubutsuen, appears as part of the Nomu capture team, in the final double page. Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 87